1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for subscriber stations, in particular telephone subscriber stations, which are supplied by way of subscriber lines, the stations having dial devices and being employed in a dialing mode and a voice mode, and more particularly to such a circuit arrangement in which the dial device has only three connection points for the generation of dial switch pulses which are fed by way of rectifier bridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern subscriber stations, such as for example, in the so-called pseudotouch dialing, there is a desire to insert not only simple electronic pulse generating circuits as dialing devices in the subscriber line via a three-terminal plug-in connection, but also to insert dialing devices with the possibility of abbreviated dialing and dial repetition. In doing so, however, a problem arises in that, in contrast to electronic pulse generator circuits, abbreviated dialing devices, for example, require a supply current not only in the dialing mode, but also in the voice mode of the subscriber station since, otherwise, no signals at the beginning and at the end of a call number is possible without extensive measures. At the same time, however, the insertion loss required, for example by the postal administration in Germany, which is produced by connections in parallel to the speech connection, may not be exceeded in the voice mode.